


Change of View with a Missing Scene Tag as well.

by DebbieF



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Involves an 8 year old Daniel Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel has a small problem that only Jack can help with.</p><p>The first part of the story is from Daniel's POV.</p><p>The missing scene tag was added because I had requests on my writing group for it. So this part picks up where the phone conversation took place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of View with a Missing Scene Tag as well.

Deep underneath the Norad complex, Dr. Daniel Jackson strained his  
abused eye muscles over another alien text.  
  
This seemed to be my week for pulling all-nighters, much to the  
dismay of my friend Jack. I have had to cancel our weekend of buddy  
bonding at his cabin for at least 3 weeks now. Jack even threatened  
to come down and give General Landry a piece of his mind. I gently  
reminded Jack, that since he's a General now himself, he needed all  
his pieces right where they were.  
  
Seems lately, that no matter how many new personnel are added to my  
archaeology dept., the bulk of the work still manages to find its  
way on my desk.  
  
Leg muscles are beginning to cramp up on me, damn it! I felt the  
ache that began in my hips, spread its way up my back. I then leaned  
back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose. Just great, on  
top of all this, I can feel a migraine coming on.  
  
My thoughts are all jumbled, I should be used to the pain by now,  
but how can one get used to this. I tried to concentrate on the task  
at hand, but gave up. I thought back on the conversation I had with  
Dr. Lam just the other day. I'm not supposed to sit for hours at a  
time without taking breaks to exercise my legs, she had told me. I  
struggled to straighten myself back upright without tipping my chair  
over. Finally settled once again, I took a swipe at my tired eyes,  
and then took a sip of stale coffee. I grimaced at the flavor and  
decided it was time for a fresh pot to be brewed.  
  
I bent down to retrieve my braces, which were lying on the floor by  
my desk. I fitted the braces to my legs, by locking up the knee  
clips. I grabbed my metal crutches, from the other side of my desk,  
then I shakily stood up. I'm still not used to these braces and I  
think I never will be. I then made my way, awkwardly, over to the  
coffee maker. As I waited for my next fix of caffeine, I looked down  
at my braces again. I wished they were invisible, even though their  
weight on my legs would still be a constant reminder of what I have  
lost.  
  
I know I shouldn't dwell on the past, but if only I had run faster  
or dodged to the left instead of the right. Better yet, maybe I  
should have tried to talk some sense into them. Too many _if onlys_.  
It's over and done with now. What's that old saying, oh yeah, `no  
use crying over spilt milk'. Damn it, I hate what this lack of  
mobility has done to my way of life. I can only go through the gate  
now for peace talks or rare archaeology digs.  
  
I thought back on that tragic event, that has defined my future. It  
was on our first and only trip to P6K-952. The intel had been  
botched from the get-go, even the M.A.L.P. failed us, no surprise  
there either. Jack had always said to _never trust a M.A.L.P._. The  
Ori's converts laid a well-planned trap ready for us to step into...  
And step we did.  
  
SG-1 was lucky to come out of it with the skin on our backs. The  
rest of my team has suffered cuts, spectacular bruising and a few  
broken bones here or there. But I was the one who didn't manage to  
evade the blast of a new Ori weapon. Dr. Lam said I was lucky to be  
alive, cliché I know, but that's the truth as she told it. Yeah, I'm  
Mr. Lucky alright. If you look up the meaning of luck ala Daniel, it  
would read as all bad. This should indicate to you the kind of mood  
I've been in lately. Anyway, she told me I could have lost both of  
my legs, but with Thor's help, Dr. Lam managed to patch me back  
together. Sort of like the scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz. Now I'm  
channeling Jack. Never a good thing at the best of times.  
  
Last time I checked, Thor was still trying to find a viable  
procedure that wouldn't leave me paralyzed from the waist down.  
Evidently, even Thor's race can't perform technological miracles.  
Though I did hear the mention of the word `clone', I my vicinity.  
Not in my lifetime, thank you very much. I can only shudder at the  
thought. I believe I'll be hearing clone jokes from Jack in my not  
too distant future when he hears of this. Such is life when you have  
a friend like Jack O'Neill in it. Can you tell that I miss the man?  
But you didn't hear it from me, if you ever meet up with the great  
Colonel. God, he must have been a great dad. Now where in the world  
did that thought pop up from?  
  
I pulled back from my thoughts to the present. I looked at my  
watched and realized I have got to catch some serious shut eye, if  
I'm going to be of any use to SG-2's team tomorrow. It should be _a_  
 _piece of cake_ , there I go channeling again. I'm to help finalize a  
treaty agreement that was already set up, by another SG unit, with  
the inhabitants of P3X-829. The natives are supposed to be friendly,  
at least by Lou's account. I headed for my bunk at a slow gait and  
readied myself for some much needed uninterrupted slumber.  
  
++++  
  
Next morning found me up with the birds, dressed and ready to raid  
the SGC's cafeteria. Wonder if they got any blue jello, Sam's  
rubbing off on me too. After I ate, I geared up and joined Lou and  
SG-2 in the briefing room to go over the details on this mission.  
  
I ran into Sam, Teal'c and Mitchell on my way back to my office for  
some more notes that I was to take with me.  
  
"Hey guys, come to see me off," I said.  
  
"Yeah Jackson, be sure you come back all in one piece," said  
Mitchell.  
  
"Oooh I feel the love right here," I answered back as I pointed in  
the direction of my heart.  
  
Sam chuckled over the exchange, while Teal'c just raised an arched  
brow like he always does.  
  
"Where's Vala? I asked. "I figured she wouldn't miss a chance to say  
a fond farewell to me."  
  
"Indeed," agreed Teal'c.  
  
"Uh, I think Vala is having a problem understanding our method of  
payment," explained Sam.  
  
"What, we get paid?" I said as I turned to look at Teal'c and  
Mitchell. "I'm missing my memos now. Jack probably has Walter hiding  
them." I continued on with a grin splitting my face.  
  
"What Sam meant was Vala thought she should be getting big bucks for  
working here," Mitchell finished.  
  
"In all seriousness, I thought we were all well paid," I said as I  
gathered up my paperwork and headed for the gateroom.  
  
The others followed me down the hall, still going on about Vala's  
money issues.  
  
"Vala, IS underpaid Daniel. That's the crux of the matter. I guess  
till the penny pinchers upstairs figure out how she fits in around  
here, she'll continue to get paid at a lower scale," Sam said as she  
was a bit upset for Vala's situation.  
  
I gave a slight shrug of my shoulders in response. I'm actually  
surprised at how intense Sam is over the whole Vala situation. Must  
be a girl bonding type of thing. Mulling it over a bit more in my  
mind, I muttered about bureaucrats who wouldn't know what a staff  
weapon was if it hit them in their faces or other unmentionable body  
parts. As I kept walking I saw one of those yellow `Caution Wet  
Floor' signs. Just great, that's all I needed to do, fall flat on my  
ass because of a slippery floor. I could picture Lou's express as  
I'd explain why I couldn't make the mission. Well you see Lou, I  
went one way and the crutches went the other. Yeah, that would  
work, not. Aw channeling, channeling. So I maneuvered my crutches  
cautiously over the freshly washed floors and breathed a sign of  
relief when I finally made it to the gateroom without any incidents.  
  
As I entered, I was greeted by Lou and SG-2. I said my goodbyes to  
my teammates, minus one errant pain in my mitka. Gen. Landry then  
told us we had a go. I followed behind Lou and his unit as we  
stepped through the wormhole.  
  
++++  
  
The natives on P3X-829 were indeed very friendly. Too friendly, Jack  
would say. They wee especially kind toward me. I didn't know if it  
had to do with my obvious disability or my genuine warmth I had  
extended toward them. After finalizing the treaty, I dragged my  
weary body over to my assigned hut and turned in for the night.  
  
Later that evening, as I slept, I heard a rustling sound. When I sat  
up, I saw that the Chief had entered my hut. He told me that the  
Spirits of his tribe needed to meet with me.  
  
"Now?" I said.  
  
The Chief made a shooing motion with his hands towards me. I thought  
it an odd time to go visiting and I wasn't sure if this was a good  
idea or not. Jack would say that anytime the natives wanted to meet  
with you in the dead of night, was a sure sign of an ambush.  
Needless to say, I hastily dressed and trailed after the Chief. It  
was slow going for me, because my crutches kept slipping over the  
scattered rocks on the ground.  
  
We didn't stray too far from the village, when the Chief stopped by  
a nearby lake. I looked around and turned to ask the Chief a  
question. To my surprise, I found that the Chief had left me alone.  
I am so dead! Now repeat to yourself… I will not freak out!... I will  
not freak out! I can't believe that I actually followed that man out  
here by myself, without back-up. Forcryinoutloud! Jack would have  
ripped me a new one for pulling a stunt like this on his watch.  
Ferretti is gonna have a bird and a half over this too! My mind  
spinned with all these jumbled thoughts turning about in my head.  
  
"Daniel Jackson," said a disembodied voice. "You may approach us now  
child."  
  
Startled, I almost dropped my crutches. I replied, "I would, if I  
could see you. And I'm not a child," I added for good measure.  
  
"You are, in our eyes, indeed still very young," said the voice.  
  
"Oh here we go, shades of the Nox," I exclaimed to no one in  
particular.  
  
"We know of the Nox. We are kindred to them," the voice continued.  
  
As the voice faded away, forms started to materialize in front of  
me. They didn't quite look like the Nox, but did resemble them in an  
odd sort of way. At least they had better hair. That must be Jack  
whispering in my ear again.  
  
"Oh hello," was all I could think to utter. Not bad for a linguist  
with multiple PhD's, huh? I then verbally chastised myself for the  
simple assed greeting I just blurted out.  
  
"Welcome to our world young one."  
  
"Uh, thank you. By what name are you known?" I managed to ask as I  
started getting excited at the possibility of meeting a new alien  
race.  
  
"We are known to all," replied the being.  
  
"Well, you're not known to me," I said impatiently.  
  
"Our true name is extremely hard to articulate as is our very nature  
too complicated for you to understand," came the unsatisfactory  
answer that Daniel did not want to hear.  
  
"Try me," was my blunt response.  
  
"This much we can impart to you. We are known, to the natives of  
this planet, as the Wish Givers."  
  
"I'll bet there's a juicy story behind that moniker." Seeing the  
perplexed expressions on my companion's faces, I then corrected  
myself. "I mean that's very interesting to know." Boy I have got to  
watch my mouth. I've been hanging around Jack way too many years.  
  
The Wish Givers had observed Daniel since he had entered the  
village. They knew the young man was in pain. Not only from his  
extremities but from his crying soul.  
  
"Child, we have in our power to bestow upon you a parting gift,  
before you leave our world."  
  
"Thank you. But I don't need anything. Having the tribe's trust in  
future endeavors is more than payment enough," I kindly answered  
them.  
  
"We know of all that has befallen you. We also know the type of man  
you are. We have seen into your soul. If anyone deserved our gift,  
it is you," came the cryptic response.  
  
"Well, that's nice and all…." I started to reply, but was interrupted.  
  
"Even a Wish Giver can get impatient young one. You cannot be  
certain if the Agar can fully cure your affliction. We offer you the  
chance to be healthy again and to relive your youth another time.  
You can choose whatever age you would desire to be and live out your  
life again free of the constant nagging pain you now have," he  
finished.  
  
I am truly stunned speechless. Jack should be here, he'd be just as  
stunned that I am at a loss for words. It rarely happens. Well I can  
say that I certainly wasn't prepared for any kind of gesture on this  
grand of scale. "I don't know what to say to this great honor, trite  
though that may sound," I choked out.  
  
"We will give you a moment to make your decision," said the Wish  
Giver.  
  
"Only a moment?" I said in jest.  
  
Receiving no response, I thought about my future, especially with  
the SGC. My situation looked bleak and choices few and far between  
in the work I could do as I am now. I contemplated on all I have  
accomplished up to this point in my life and determined that it  
wasn't nearly enough. I turned to look at the aliens.  
  
"I've made my decision. There's going to be hell to pay when I  
arrive back home. But, after all is said and done, it is my life and  
no one else's. Will I retain all my memories and knowledge," I asked  
in anxiety.  
  
"Yes, that and more. At what age would you desire the change to be?"  
  
"My life had been a mess after my parents died. Up to the age of 8,  
it was blissfully joyous. I think it would be nice to see if I could  
have a happy life from that point onward. I'm counting on a very  
good friend of mine to take care of me once the deed is done," I  
said in growing excitement of what was to come.  
  
"Granted. You are absolutely sure Daniel. Once this is finished,  
there is no going back, only forward," the Wish Giver pointed out to  
me.  
  
"I completely understand. Once we accomplish this, I begin my life  
anew," I said in wonder and hoped I wasn't dreaming this whole  
scenario up.  
  
And in the blink of an eye, the deed was indeed done.  
  
++++  
  
Where the hell's Daniel!" shouted Ferretti. "Man I'm getting a bad  
feeling here."  
  
Ferretti turned around just then and spotted a young blonde haired  
youngster running toward him.  
  
"Blond hair," Lou thought to himself. "Oh no no no no no no! Jack's  
gonna kill me! Then he'll put me in a sarc and kill me again! Daniel  
what did you go and do this time?" moaned Ferretti.  
  
"Hi Lou," I grinned cheekily up at him. "This is a loooong story," I  
told him.  
  
"I'll bet," grumbled a very frantic Lou. "Well I see a demotion  
looming up in my future. Thanks kid. Let's get you home pronto," he  
said in frustration. Knowing he was going to hate facing the music  
back home filled with sour notes.  
  
++++  
  
We returned back through the gate faster than when we left. I landed  
on my rump. Being little threw me off balance and I didn't have time  
to judge my landing correctly, as the gate spit me out onto the  
ramp. I rubbed my tender butt, got up and dusted myself off and  
walked down the rest of the way with Lou and SG-2 guarding my rear,  
literally.  
  
Gen. Landry gazed at the boy, then looked at Ferretti. "Well who is  
our young visitor here? Speak up Ferretti. I can't hear you," the  
Gen. asked as he addressed the leader of SG-2.  
  
Ferretti mumbled something unintelligible under his breath. Then he  
answered Gen. Landry's question.  
  
"Sir, ummmm, Sir…."  
  
Or at least he tried to answer the General.  
  
"Well Ferretti? Out with it commander," came the fierce command.  
  
"You see Sir, that is Dr. Jackson, uh, sort of," Ferretti cringed as  
he finally managed to get his answer out of his mouth.  
  
Landry's mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"If this is some kind of joke Ferretti, I for one am not enjoying  
the punch line," said the General in disbelief.  
  
"Neither am I Sir," was Ferretti's reply.  
  
"It is me Sir, I really am Daniel Jackson," I said as I tried to  
convince him.  
  
Gen. Landry looked me up and done and even sideways. After he was  
done checking me over, he just shook his head and said, "Jack should  
have warned me that there would be days like this. Come along Dr.  
Jackson, let's see what Dr. Lam's examination of you comes up with,"  
the General continued as he guided me to the infirmary himself.  
  
++++  
  
While I was being poked, prodded and had every single piece of  
equipment in the infirmary check me out, Gen. Landry called SG-1 in  
for a debrief on, well, me, to be exact.  
  
"Can we see him Sir," asked a worried Carter.  
  
"Of course, he's with Dr. Lam as we speak. You're all dismissed," he  
announced gruffly.  
  
SG-1 entered the infirmary in trepidation, not knowing what to  
expect.  
  
Sam spied me first. I sat on a bed over in a corner, separated from  
all the rest by a make-shift curtain. As she approached, the look on  
her face made me uncomfortable.  
  
"Daniel what possessed you to do this," Sam scolded me. At least, to  
my young ears, it sure sounded like a scolding.  
  
Before I could answer her, Dr. Lam interrupted us and said to  
her, "Col. Carter you might understand his choice a lot better if  
you'd care to notice his legs," she pointed to where I was swinging  
them back and forth in an unconscious rhythm beating in my head.  
  
Sam's face immediately crumpled as she saw my Brace Free legs. She  
grabbed me in a tight hug and said, "Oh sweetie, no wonder."  
  
"Well Jackson, you sure are short. Ain't he Teal'c," asked Mitchell.  
  
"Indeed he is, but he is once again in the best of health, just…  
smaller in stature. But his size matters not. We will carry on as  
before. Is that not the case young Daniel Jackson?"  
  
"Indeed," I couldn't help but answer back.  
  
Just then Vala crashed through the infirmary doors. "Where's my  
Daniel?" she demanded.  
  
"I knew there would be an upside to my resizing," I said with a smug  
smile while I crossed my arms to turn and look at Vala.  
  
Vala took one look at me and said, "oh my, oh my word."  
  
"Kid, you managed to do what no one inside the SGC has so far,"  
teased Mitchell.  
  
"What's that," I asked as I was still looking at a subdued Vala.  
  
"Shut her up," Mitchell said with laughter.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear, I told them that I had an important phone  
call to place. They told me they'd see me later and left me my  
privacy as I made my call.  
  
As I waited for the person on the other end to pick up the phone, I  
could feel my stomach tied up in knots as I counted the rings.  
Finally the phone was answered. "Hey Jack!... What do you mean _who_  
 _is this?_ … It's me! Me as in _your best friend_ me… My voice… I'll  
explain it all to you later. I have a very big favor to ask of you."  
  
++++  
  
Epilogue  
  
Several months later, at a cabin in Minnesota, 2 figures could be  
seen fishing by a pond.  
  
Jack, uh dad, gazed over at me, his son, sitting next to him  
contently fishing. _Son_ , who would have thought Jack would be a dad  
again and at his age. Not to mention being a father to his best  
friend too. He semi-retired to spend some quality time with me.  
Though, to hear him talk, it was to get away from the idiots at the  
Pentagon for awhile. That's Jack, uh, I mean dad for you. As you can  
gather, I'm having a hard time remembering he adopted me. At least  
he won't be alone in raising me. Half the mountain has volunteered  
to baby-sit or should I say Daniel-sit, yeah that's more pc.  
  
Sam has first dibs, Teal'c has acted like a favored uncle and  
Cameron is the annoying older brother. Dad told me that Cameron had  
taken him aside, soon after the _incident_ happened. You see, that's  
what the SGC refers to as my mininess…  the _incident_. Anyway,  
Cameron told dad he thought I got shrunk on purpose, just to leave  
him to deal with Vala all by himself.  
  
And speaking of the lady in question, Vala is currently not speaking  
to me. Guess she's a bit peeved at my sudden transformation. I felt  
she held out hope that my _mininess_ was a temporary aberration. Dad  
told me he thought that by the time I was ready to start dating  
again, Vala will have moved onto greener and more well fed pastures.  
One could only pray for big miracles.  
  
Dad's been concentrating deeply. I wonder what he was thinking  
about. Probably that his pond has no fish and that it's a good thing  
we didn't invite Teal'c for our outing.  
  
"Penny for them dad," I said curiously.  
  
"Huh, oh sorry kiddo, I was lost in Ozland again. And that would  
cost you a dollar for my thoughts young man. Inflation ya know."  
  
"Dad you're so funny. Do you know I never thanked you properly for  
having made me an official _O'Neill_ when the adoption came through.  
I sorta just took everything for granted."  
  
"Yeah ya did thank me squirt," dad said in that offhand way of his.  
  
"I did. When, I would have remembered surely?" I asked as I put down  
my fishing rod on the deck.  
  
"Every single time you call me dad."  
  
++++  
  
 ** _This is the missing scene tag and to pick it up where the phone conversation_**  
 ** _took place._**  
  
The telephone could be heard clear down in Jack's basement. He was  
clearing though stuff he was going to give to the Salvation Army in  
his neighborhood. "Forcryinoutloud, I should have thought of having  
an additional phone installed down here. Sure would save me some  
steps," Jack thought as he took the stairs two at a time to catch  
the caller before they hung up. He knew that he had forgotten to  
turn on his answering machine and the call maybe important.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, hold yer horses. Don't get your britches in a snit. I'm  
comin'," he muttered as he finally got to the phone on his desk. He  
growled into the receiver, "I swear to God if you're a telemarketer,  
you'll rue the day you were born.  
  
"Hey Jack!" came the perky greeting.  
  
"Who is this?" Jack snapped angrily, as he waited to see if this was  
indeed a salesperson wasting his time.  
  
"What do you mean _who is this?_ " came the surprised response.  
  
"Look buster, you got 50 seconds to get me not to hang up on you. I  
am sooo not in the mood."  
  
"It's me!" was the oh so not helpful reply.  
  
"What da ya mean… _It's me?_ " Me _who_? And if this is a prank, I'll get  
my phone tapped and catch ya next time fella."  
  
"Me, as in _your best friend_ me," said the disgruntled voice on the  
other end.  
  
"Best friend," Jack said as the wheels spun in his head. Can't be  
Daniel, voice sounded too young. I mean really, really young. But he  
did say, _my best friend_. Okay, I'll play along, he thought.  
  
"Ummmm, Daniel. That really you? Your voice sounds a little odd. Got  
a necktie on too tight or something?" quizzed Jack.  
  
"My voice," squeaked out the youngster.  
  
"Yeah Dannyboy, your voice. You know, those dulcet tones with which  
you speak those oh so many languages you've got stuffed in your  
brain."  
  
"I'll explain it all to you later. I have a very big favor to ask of  
you," Daniel told him.  
  
"Hey, how do I know you're you?" shouted Jack into the phone.  
  
"Don't be an ass Jack," came the exasperated response.  
  
"Okey dokey then. I guess that settled that for now. What's this big  
favor you need pal, ole buddy of mine."  
  
"I need you to come to the mountain ASAP please. I've been staying  
on base here for the moment."  
  
"Okay, what's up. Are you hurt? Sick? Possessed? Having an out of  
body experience? Please God don't tell me you've ascended again. Oh  
wait, you wouldn't need to use the phone then, you'd just pop over  
here and I'd throw a shoe through you," Jack asked.  
  
"None of the above Jack," Daniel said as he tried to put his  
friend's mind at ease.  
  
"I guess if you were hiding from Vala, you wouldn't be staying on  
base either," Jack guessed.  
  
"Jack please, just hurry! Catch the next plane out now," Daniel  
pleaded.  
  
"That urgent kiddo?" asked Jack.  
  
Daniel winced when he heard Jack say kiddo. His friend didn't know  
how close he was to the truth.  
  
"You could say I have had a life altering experience," Daniel told  
him in way of explanation.  
  
"Hang in there then. I'll be there with bells on," Jack said to  
lighten Daniel's mood.  
  
"I'll look forward to seeing you. Take care and Jack. Don't flirt  
with the flight attendants either," Daniel warned.  
  
"Moi, flirt. You wound me Daniel." As he heard laughter on the other  
end of the phone, Jack continued. "I'll see you in a little while  
then. Bye Daniel."  
  
"So long Jack and thanks," came the relieved reply.  
  
++++  
  
Gen. Jack O'Neill strode down the halls of the SGC, as if he never  
left to go to the Pentagon. Or as Jack referred to it as _Idiots R_  
 _Us_.  
  
SF's stood at attention and saluted as Gen. O'Neill approached and  
walked by them on his way to see Daniel.  
  
O'Neill arrived at Gen. Landry's office first and had a very  
unenlightening chat with the man.  
  
He then left to go seek out his kid.  
  
Boy was he in for a big surprise.  
  
Jack gave the V.I.P. room door a rap a tap tap. Not getting an  
answer he placed his hand on the door and started drumming his  
fingers on it in impatience as he waited. Finally the door opened  
slowly and a small blonde head peeked out from behind it.  
  
"Ooops, I evidently have the wrong room. Sorry to have bothered you.  
Didn't know the SGC was playing host to visitors today. I'll just be  
on my way," Jack said in way of apology as he turned to leave.  
  
Suddenly the youngster piped up with, "Jack, come in."  
  
He turned back to look at the boy. He was surprised that the kid new  
his name. Jack then asked suspiciously, "Do I know you junior?"  
  
The shy child shook his head yes and opened the door wider to let  
Jack in.  
  
Jack entered the room and told the boy, "You do look familiar, now  
that I've taken a good look at you. Does your mom or dad work here  
at the base?"  
  
"Not exactly," came the vague reply from the boy.  
  
"What does _not exactly_ mean?" Jack asked, as he started to get a  
distinct sinking feeling in his gut.  
  
"My friends work here and my very best friend works at the  
Pentagon," came the softly spoken answer.  
  
"Oh, anyone I know? I work at the Pentagon too a know. Maybe I know  
the poor Joe," Jack teased as he looked at the anxious face before  
him.  
  
"You better sit down Jack," the boy told him as he grabbed the older  
man's hand and led him to a nearby chair.  
  
"I'm not gonna like this am I," Jack said nervously.  
  
"That kinda depends on a lot of things actually. I'm hoping you  
won't have a stroke over what I'm about to tell you." Daniel said as  
he watched Jack's reaction. Not seeing any spark of recognition come  
from the older man, he continued. "You see it all started when I  
went with Ferretti and SG-2…"  
  
And so Daniel elaborated on his trip off-world and the miracle of  
the Wish Givers.  
  
"Forcryinoutloud Daniel, how could you be so friggin careless?"  
shouted Jack.  
  
Daniel calmly watched his friend pace back and forth as he ran his  
fingers through his hair. By the time he was done, Jack's hair was  
all spiked up and he looked like an aged punk rocker.  
  
"The only careless thing I did, was to follow the Chief without  
backup. Other than that, the rest was entirely my decision to make.  
No one else's," said Daniel firmly.  
  
Jack looked at Daniel, his best friend, now his littlest best  
friend. "How we gonna fix this, huh? Can it be undone?" Please,  
please, pretty please with sugar on top, let this be fixable, were  
Jack's thoughts on the matter.  
  
"It's permanent. I'm at age 8 and will continue through maturing at  
a normal growth cycle," answered Daniel.  
  
"You've been hanging around Thor too much. You're beginning to talk  
like him," came the weak joke from Jack.  
  
"Okay, it's a done deal then. What do you want me to do about it?"  
Jack asked his old _young_ friend.  
  
Daniel slowly approached Jack and took his hand. Jack bent down to  
Daniel's level, so as not to intimidate the child.  
  
"I hoped that my very best friend in the whole universe would take  
care of me. I know it's a lot to ask, but I'd be very good. Just  
wait and see," young Daniel said as he held one hand behind his back  
with fingers crossed.  
  
Jack looked thunderstruck, when he gazed at Daniel there were tears  
in his eyes. He cupped the side of the young boy's cheek and  
said, "I wasn't a great father the first time around. Don't know if  
I could handle this a second time kiddo. It's a huge  
responsibility, you're a huge responsibility. I dunno," he finished  
off lamely as he straightened up.  
  
Daniel bleakly looked back at Jack with tears in his own eyes. He  
tried to put on a brave front, but his trembling lips gave him  
away. "Then who will take care of me. I'm scared that the NID will  
try to kidnap me or worse."  
  
"Over my dead body and their's too," cried Jack.  
  
Daniel ran over to Jack and jumped into his arms. I knew you'd never  
fail me. I just knew it," crowed the kid in jubilation, as he held  
on tight to his very best friend in the whole universe.  
  
"Aw, a know me squirt. Just a pile of mush where you're concerned.  
Just don't tell anybody or I'll have ta shoot a," was Jack's glib  
response.  
  
"And as for your remark earlier about _being good_... Bite me! There's  
never been a Daniel Jackson, big or small, in this or any of those  
other realities, that has not gotten in trouble. So don't try to  
pull the wool over my eyes buddy."  
  
"Sorry Jack," Daniel mumbled back with his head down. But not really  
very sorry at all.  
  
"The only way I can see that will keep the NID goons, and any other  
faction, off our backs, is if I legally adopt you Danny. Would that  
be okay with you?" question an uncertain Jack.  
  
"Okay, did you say okay! Wow! I could call you dad and oh, I never  
expected you'd want to adopt me and make me yours. That is so cool!  
You know you're the greatest," Daniel told him as he hugged the  
stuffing out of Jack.  
  
Jack ruffled Daniel's hair and said, "Well being the greatest isn't  
all it's cracked up to be. We'll take it one day at a time and see  
how it goes. Now let's both go down to see Hank and let him in on  
our project.  
  
++++  
  
Epilogue  
  
Back at the cabin in Minnesota….  
  
"Hey dad, since you mentioned inflation. How about a raise in my  
allowance?" asked Daniel.  
  
Jack shifted a bit in his chair and cast his line again. "A raise,  
mmmmm. What? You don't get paid enough at the mountain these days?"  
  
"I just thought I'd make sure you were awake over there," said  
Daniel.  
  
"I'm awake buddy, just was thinking that's all. You know it's kind  
of quiet up here, with just the two of us. What say you we invite  
the gang up here for the rest of the week. We'll have some family  
bonding time," Jack said casually.  
  
"Fine by me. Just don't expect Vala anytime soon. I'm not `her  
Daniel' anymore and she's been in a snit ever since," he explained.  
  
"Well like I told you before. She'll soon forget about you. Lots of  
fresh meat, er chumps at the SGC for her to go through," Jack said  
with a knowing smile on his face.  
  
"If you say so," Daniel said with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Daniel."  
  
"Just trying it out for size again. I'll never get tired of saying  
it."  
  
"And I'll never get tired of hearing it kiddo."

The End


End file.
